A Gaara love story: 3 years passed
by melody5671234
Summary: After meeting a girl saved him from dying,he swore to never forget her. Leaving him with only a faint memory of looks and a loss of a name Gaara goes on with his life.When duty calls at the Sand village's capital as Kazekage 3 years later,Hikari is assigned to be his escort. She seems to be entirely different and gets on his easily gets on nerves. Why does she make his mind a mess?
1. Chapter 1

.Gaara felt tension in his chest as his heart pounded. He had gotten separated from his siblings during a mission, now he was cornered and injured. He had no chakra left in him to fight, it was as if the monster had drained it from him. He watched as the monster charged at him and he flung up and fought with his bare feet and hands. He couldn't see clearly as if his world was black but he didn't stop. Each move was blocked and he stumbled backwards. The monster's hands wrapped around his wrist and swept his leg out from underneath him.

" You're safe. You don't have to worry anymore."

The voice was soft and soothing. When he relaxed, the hands disappeared from his wrist and he opened his eyes. He was in a log cabin out in the middle of a forest and in front of him was a girl.

" You really do put up a fight." She huffed. Gaara stayed quiet and took in details of her. On her was a short kimono, a soft green with pink and white flowers and detailing. Her hair was black and curly, her eyes a vibrant blue. Then around her neck laid a headband of the sand village.

She was a ninja.

" I came just in time. That demon nearly killed you." She dipped a rag into a bowl of water and rung it out. " I was out and found you passed out on the floor. I take it you were separated?"

She reached out and patted his chest gently. Gaara winced at the pain. When he looked down, not only was he shirtless but he had recalled a gash against his chest. Now it was nearly gone.

" Why are you not scarred?" he asked as he slowly sat up after she finished. Hikari took her bowl and put it up on the counter.

" Do I have a reason to be?" She asked as she walked over and stirred a pot over a fire. Once it was to her liking, she poured some and handed it to him. " Eat, you've been out for a couple days."

Gaara took the bowl hesitantly and slowly brought it up to his lips. Deciding it was ok, he took a sip and felt his stomach beg for more.

" You're Gaara of the Sand right?" She asked as she took what looked like his shirt into her arms. " I use to go to school with you when we were younger, I remember because of your eyes. You probably don't remember me though. Just eat as much as you want there is plenty and rest up so we can take you home. I'm sure your brother and sister are worried sick about you."

Gaara watched her silently as she stepped outside. Through the window he could see her pet a horse that stood there patiently and kneel at the bank of the river. She quietly began to wash his shirt with no sign of anger or being upset over it. Turning his gaze he continued to eat without saying a word.

* * *

><p>" Alright, here you go." Hikari spoke as she rode up to the gates of the Sand village." I already told Temari and Konkuro that you be here today."<br>Gaara turned his head and saw his sister and brother gleam with happiness as they saw him.

" Oh Gaara! You're ok!" Temari cried. It was not long after he got onto his feet was he tackled. He pried himself away and went to thank the girl, but she was already riding away. His mind began to wander as he watched her. She remembered him yet he couldn't remember her. She could have left him to die but yet she didn't. Gaara's hand slipped over his heart as he silently vowed to never forget her again. Then realized one thing.

He would never know her name.

* * *

><p>" It's so hot." Hikari groaned as she fanned herself. " Tell me again why we live in the hottest damn village again?"<p>

" Because we love it here. Besides it gets really cold in the winter." Her friend answered as she laid her head back against the bench.

" Yea but that's only a fourth of the year. My god I'm about ready to start stripping." She continued as she grabbed the top of her blouse and fanned down towards her chest.

" Maybe you well catch a boy."  
>" No Jasmine." Hikari snapped. " I don't feel like getting involved with that sort of trouble. Now lets get back into some air condition please."<p>

Jasmine gave her a teasing smirk and stood up next to her. The two turned to begin walking when something light hit Hikari's legs. When she looked down she saw a young kid hiding behind her legs with tears down her face.

" What's wrong?" She question. The girl just pointed in front of them. When the two older girls looked up they spotted the council walking up to them. With comfort Hikari picked the girl up and held her with protection.

" Hand the girl over." A member snapped.

" Why?" She glared.

" That is none of your business. Now do as you are told."  
>Hikari gave them a look and felt tears against her skin.<p>

" I said no. There is nothing this young of a child could have possibly done to get involved with the council."  
>" You dare disrespect the Kazekage!" Another member flared. " You disrespectful little -"<br>" Enough."

They all fell silent.

The council members turned and Gaara stepped forward silently.

" I thought I told you to leave this girl alone." He spoke. His tone was threatening but viscously calm.

" But Kazekage -"  
>" Let her go." He snapped.<p>

" As you wish. But what about the other one?"

He turned and eyed Hikari. Something about her made his heart tick.

" What has she done?"  
>" She disrespected you and the council, went against our orders." A man explained.<br>" She can't disrespect you if your orders went against what I told you. Let her go."

Jasmine covered her mouth to hold back her laughs.  
>" The Kazekage totally just told them off." She chuckled quietly. Hikari smirked at her comment and put the young girl down.<br>" Don't cry any more. They will leave you alone." She promised as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

" Thank you."  
>" You're welcome. Now go home."<p>

The girl nodded with a smile and ran straight home. Dismissing herself, Hikari started back out on her path back home as well with Jasmine rushing to catch up to her.

" How dare you not bow to our-"  
>Gaara held up his hand and silenced him. Watching her walk off for a second longer, he simply turned and walked the other way without saying a word.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari stood outside the Kazekage door and starred at the wood. Earlier that morning she had be delivered a letter requesting her appearance that morning. Now here she stood, hair soaked and a nervous wreck. She had no time what so ever to dry her hair, to eat or anything. Her appearance would not help her situation. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and stepped in.

" Hikari, please come in." An Elder called. She said nothing and softly shut the door behind her. When she looked up her eyes locked with the Kazekage's , him clearly being just as confused about being here as her.

" We have called you in here on a request. As you know Temari is sent away on a mission and Konkuro has his students to train." He started as he looked over at Gaara.

" Yes I'm well aware of this."

" You are also aware of being called into the capital for business."  
>" But you don't have anyone to go with you." Konkuro smirked as he sat on a desk in the corner of the room. " So Hikari is going to be your escort."<p>

Both Gaara and Hikari felt their mouths drop. Escorting the Kazekage was an honor but the last thing she ever wanted to do. Always feeling so high because of a title, because of money. It irritated her down to the bone.

" Surely there is someone else who could take my spot." She spoke with fake politeness.

" That is not possible. We individually picked you by hand because of your file. Your ranks and skills are incredibly high, not to mention your record is clean. You are simply the only person we can trust." the Elder continued gently.

" Konkuro you can't find another person to take over your class?" Gaara asked desperately.

" No can do kiddo, and Temari won't be back in time. You don't have a choice."

" Then it's settled. Be packed and ready by tomorrow morning. Meet the Kazekage by the village gate, do not be late Hikari."

Hikari nodded and quickly dismissed herself. Once she was out in the hall she leaned against the wall and laid her head back with a groan. Why? Why her? It was clear they both didn't like each other. But liking one another was not apart of either of their jobs. Even if she did find someone else suitable enough, the Elders would never change their mind.

The door opened with a slight creak and Hikari turned her head. Konkuro stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

" Hey, I know Gaara isn't exactly the kindest or most fun person I know." He started as he looked at her." But he really isn't a bad guy."

Hikari turned her head. " He hates me."

" He doesn't hate you. Where did you get that from?" he asked with a raised brow.

" It's obvious." she sighed.

" I don't think so."

Hikari starred down at her feet in disbelief.

" I promise it will turn out to be fun. You just have to give it a chance."

" I'll try my hardest." She spoke as she gave him a fake smile. He smiled back and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Good. I have to go before my class starts. If you ever need anything just give me or Temari a shout."  
>" Will do."<br>With that he began to walk down the hall. Hikari felt happy to see how protective and caring he was over his brother, but it quickly disappeared at the thought of her new mission. Feeling hungry, she turned and began her search for lunch.

* * *

><p>Hikari stood there reading her book and a bag over her shoulder. Luckily it was still morning so it was cool enough to stand outside.<p>

" Good luck Gaara. You two be safe." Konkuro wished as he walked up with his brother. Just on time.

" Don't worry I'll keep him safe." Hikari promised as she looked up from her book. She wasn't doing it for Gaara, she was doing it for Konkuro. She knew he would be devastated if something were to happen to his little brother.

" I'm trusting you Hikari. Oh remember what I told you ok?"

She just nodded and walked outside the village gates. Gaara gave him a glare, wanting to know what he meant. Konkuro only waved him off before disappearing. Gaara turned and quickly caught up with his escort, who didn't bother to wait for him. He drowned in his boredom quickly as they walked in that passed by felt like hours and hours that passed by felt like days. It was killing them both.

Out of the corner of his eye Gaara silently eyed her. She was tall, a nice figure. Her hair was dark and down to her shoulders, if only he could see her eyes.

" What?"

Hikari's voice broke his concentration. He just simply shook his head and looked back in front of him.

" You just remind me of someone."  
>" Who?"<br>" I don't know. I never got her name."

" Well that's mighty smart of you."

Gaara shot her a glare.

" No never mind, your annoying attitude was nothing like hers."

Hikari shot a glare back.

" I'm sorry I don't bow down to you like everyone else. I bet you don't even know my name." She spoke as she stopped and put her hands on my hips.

" Hikari." He growled.

" That's just because you heard Konkuro say it." She countered. " You don't even know what level I am."

Gaara went to look down at her headband that was tied around her belt loop but she quickly covered it.

"Jonin."

" Wrong, Anbu."  
>He felt like he was slapped in his face. She surely didn't look like she was an Anbu member no did she give the aura of one.<p>

" Just like I thought, you don't know a thing about me."  
>" You sure are an annoying brat." He spat as they started to walk.<p>

" Glad we think the same thing about each other." She mumbled under her breath. Gaara flared with anger.  
><em>" She's only like that because myou can't figure it out."<em>

Gaara stopped in his tracks and looked around.

" What's wrong?" Hikari sighed as she looked back at him. No that wasn't her just now, the voice was too deep. He waited to hear it a second time but it never happened.

" Nothing, lets get going. I'd like to get there before dark." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later they showed up to the hotel they were assigned to stay at.  
>"Good evening Kazekage," the woman smiled. "I'm sorry but the only room we have is a king bed. Will that be ok?"<br>"It'll be fine." Hikari stepped in." I can sleep on the floor. I just really want to get off my feet and eat."  
>" Here is your key. Please don't hesitate to call if there is anything you need."<br>Hikari thanked her as she took the keys and started for the elevator. As they walked down the hall way Gaara took notice of how she had this sense of protectiveness around her as she walked. She carried herself with confidence and pride, something that earned his respect.  
>" Oh thank god, my feet hurt so bad." She sighed as she opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed.<br>"What is it you want to eat?"  
>" I'm not sure. " He answered simply.<br>" I don't know what's around here. I've never been to the capital before. I guess we will just have to walk around until we find something. I would change into something less flashy though."

* * *

><p>Gaara looked down at his Kazekage clothes and decided she was right. So he changed and they headed out into town.<br>Hikari grabbed a blanket and laid it out on the floor. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and watched her silently.  
>"Are you really going to let her sleep on the floor?"<br>It was that voice again.  
>"Who are you?" Gaara thought.<br>" He speaks! I'm Araag, your subcontience at your service."  
>" Subcontience?"<br>" Yep that's right. I'm here to help you with this pretty thing in front of you."  
>Gaara scoffed at his words.<br>" More like annoying."  
>" Oh calm yourself and offer her a side of the bed."<br>Gaara had a feeling that he would be just as annoying as Hikari.  
>" Why don't you sleep on the bed." He mumbled. Hikari looked at him.<br>" What was that?"  
>" I said sleep on the damn bed." He repeated as he blushed angrily. He quickly turned off the light and laid on his side, facing away from her.<br>" Wow nice job Romeo. That was just absolutely beautiful " Araag spoke with sarcasm. Gaara ignore him and kept his eyes slammed shut. Hikari sat there on her knees confused. Looking at the outline of his figure in the dark, she smiled to herself. She lifted the sheet and slowly crawled in without making a sound. With her back to his she sunk into the mattress and felt her body relax. Ok maybe he wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p>" So you have a few days before you have to work?" Hikari asked as she talked to him from the bathroom as she brushed her hair.<br>" I suppose so."  
>"Well what do you want to do?"<br>Gaara paused. He has never had a day to actually relax and enjoy himself.  
>" What do people normally do on their day off?"<br>Hikari's head popped out from the bathroom.  
>"Don't tell me you've never had a day off."<br>When Gaara stayed silent she quickly put her brush down and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
>"Oh my god you're not joking." She gasped. " I'm going to teach you how to relax and be a kid."<br>" A kid?"  
>" Yes, a kid. Hurry up, we are going into town."<br>" But-"  
>"Don't question her! Just go Romeo!" Araag snapped as he forced Gaara to stand up. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the door with him behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara watched her look through the books in front of her. She seemed so happy even though they were merely pages covered in words.<p>

" You don't have a lot of time to read huh? That would make me so depressed." She commented as she flipped through the pages. She seemed like a kid as she looked for the perfect book." Do you like stories?"

" Not particularly."  
>" Poetry?"<br>" Never read any."

" You're kidding."  
>"Why would I be?"<p>

Hikari frowned and walked off.

"Follow her you moron!"  
>Araag pushed Gaara forward and made him stumble. The red head growled but quickly regained his balance.<br>" A God damn pest is what you are." He snapped back.

" This pest is trying to help you, you little twat!""

" Why I oughta-"

" Have you read any Shakesphere?"

Hikari's voice broke his argument. He turned his attention to a book she held in her hand.  
>" Othello?" He mumbled. " Seems corny."<br>" It's actually not like Romeo and Juliet like you would expect. Its about how Iago plans to take revenge on Othello for disgracing him and not choosing him to be his 2nd hand man in the military. It goes on about his plan of getting him back. Or maybe you would be better off with something a little different." She explained as she put the book back. " Maybe just some simple poetry would be better."  
>Gaaraa looked over the shelf quietly, quietly picking up a book that had caught his interest. Hikari went to speak again but stopped as she caught him reading. When he looked up, Gaara blushed furiously and put the book back before storming off.<p>

" Hurry up and pay. I'll be outside."  
>Hikari couldn't help but laugh after the door closed. What an odd character indeed. Silently, she slipped the book into her pile and paid for everything at the cashier.<p>

" Now what?" Gaara asked as they continued to walk down the town.

" Depends. What do you have in mind?"  
>" You're the one who is teaching me how to relax." He growled. Hikari looked around and spotted a bakery. Instantly her mouth watered.<p>

" Lets go in there." She spoke as she urged him over. Gaara said nothing and let himself be tugged over to the bakery's doors. Inside all the different smells filled the air and made her stomach growl.

" Two bread bowls please."  
>" Got it. Coming right up." The man smiled. Moments later two bread bowls were placed on a tray and given to her, fresh as could be.<p>

" Enjoy sweetie."  
>Hikari thanked him and led Gaara to table. He sat down and quietly watched her place his in front of him. He had never really had one of these before, but he surely didn't mind giving it a try.<br>" Maybe we should go swimming." Hikari suggested as she scooped a spoonful of soup, the cheese stringing and making a mess.

" Why?"  
>" Why not? You have you trunks right?"<p>

" That's not the point." He snipped. " What's the use of swimming?"

" Because I want to that's why." She snapped back. Gaara rolled his eyes.

" So annoying." He mumbled.

" You should really stop talking about yourself that way."

" Why you -"  
>"Oh calm yourself." She teased as she flicked him on the forehead. " I'm only teasing you."<p>

Gaara froze for a moment then his gaze averted down to his soup. This girl, one moment she was annoying a hell the next she isn't so bad. It was like she just couldn't make up her mind on what she thought of him.

" Again, she has her reasons behind it." Araag spoke.

" It would be nice if you told me."  
>" I can't. My lips are shut. You're on your own for that one mister."<br>" Some help you are."  
>" Maybe she wouldn't be so bad if you just relaxed and have fun a little. She really isn't that bad of a girl."<p>

Gaara took another spoonful of his soup, ripping some of his bread of to eat afterwards.

" Come on Romeo, just go along with it. What the harm if you do? You just don't have fun? That's how you are everyday anyway."  
>" If I do will you shut up?"<br>" For now."  
>" Fine. Then I'll go swimming."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

" I'll go down and check what's at the pool, see if it's open. I'll be back to get you in a little."  
>Gaara just nodded and watched her leave the room. Sitting down in the silence, he looked over the room in boredom. He glanced over at the table Hikari's books spilling out of the bag. Then a white binding caught his eye. Gaara walked over and slowly pulled it out, noticing that it was the book he had been looking at.<p>

" See, I told you she wasn't all that bad." Araag spoke. Gaara said nothing. He just turned and laid on the bed, opening the cover. He felt his heart thump faster and faster as he realized she had bought it for him. No one had done something like that before.

" What is this feeling?" He mumbled as he grasped at his heart. " Am I sick?"  
>Araag chuckled at his response.<br>" No kid, your not sick."  
>" I . . . I don't like it. How do I make it stop?"<br>" You don't. In fact, I have a feeling that you should probably get use to it."

* * *

><p>" It's closed today because they are getting ready to decorate for the fire festival. But it's open tomorrow-"<br>Hikari stopped her words as she saw Gaara fast asleep on the bed. Quietly, she closed the door and put her stuff down. A smile snuck onto her lips as she spotted the book laying next to him.

" I thought I was your guard, not your babysitter." She smirked as she gently pulled the book away. Making sure not to wake up, she reached and placed the covers on top of him.

It would make sense that he would be so tired. Always having to work, waking up early and staying up late to finish paper work. He probably never got any sleep.

Placing her headphones in and turning on her music, Hikari opened her book and disappeared into an entirely different world.

* * *

><p>" Gaara . . . Gaara wake up."<br>Gaara groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

" You should eat. It's past seven."  
>Once his vision was clear he looked up and saw Hikari pulling out a bowl from a to-go bag.<br>" I hope this is ok. I wasn't sure on what to get you."  
>Gaara sat up slowly and took the bowl into his hands, still in a sleepy haze. Had he been asleep this whole time? The T.V. flicked on and Hikari made herself comfortable on the bed next to him as she ate.<p>

" How did these covers get on me?" He groaned in his mind.

" She tucked you in."  
>Gaara coughed at Araag's words.<p>

" You ok?" She asked as she patted. Gaara quickly nodded and caught his breath.

" Are you serious or are you just joking with me?" He asked Araag.

" Obviously I'm being serious if the sheets are on you."

Gaara grabbed his head in embarrassment and felt his cheeks grow hot. Without looking up he continued to pick at his food without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Hikari dove into the pool with a soft splash, as if she had done it so many times before.<p>

" Come on Gaara, it feels wonderful." She smiled. Gaara just stood there.

" No."  
>" You only have today and tomorrow until you have to start working again. Enjoy it while you can. Don't make me take you to the water park they have here."<p>

" They have a water park?"  
>" Yea, I guess they joined in business. If you don't get in here I will drag you over myself."<p>

" You wouldn't dare." He growled.  
>"Try me."<p>

When Gaara didn't move Hikari turned for the stairs and climbed out.  
>" Aww Gaara come give me a big wet hug." She cheered as she quickly pulled him into a hug. Gaara felt the water from her press against him and shivered. She quickly took the advantage of him being distracted and pulled him towards all the rides. Hikari looked around and looked for the first thing they would go on. Before he could even say anything, Gaara was pulled up to an obstacle course. The goal was to grab the rope above you and use the lilly pads to go across. Feeling the challenge rise, he gripped the rope and watched Hikari do the same next to him. As soon as the worker told them to go, they both took off.<p>

Both were thankful for their training, but it was still hard with the pads constantly moving every time they stepped on them. Hikari reached one giant leap and landed on the other side, tying with Gaara. When she finished laughing, she looked over at him and saw a smile on his face. He was finally relaxing. She quickly moved along to the next ride.

They moved their way along each ride, Gaara becoming more relaxed than the last one. Stepping in a tube, he sat down with Hikari behind him.

" Hang on tight and enjoy!"  
>With that they disappeared into a tunnel of darkness, never knowing which way they were going. Hikari's laughs filled the tunnels and Gaara felt himself smiling at how contagious they were.<br>Hikari's stomach was filled with butterflies as they quickly descended and she reached for the man in front of her. Her arms wrapped around him and she held herself close for a sense of control until they evened out. With a final splash they flew out of the water slide and into a pool.

* * *

><p>"Now was that so bad?" Hikari asked as she took a sip of her water. They were soaked but luckily the cantina still let them sit outside.<p>

" Don't push me."  
>" Oh come on just admit it." She teased.<p>

He paused for a second." Fine. Maybe I did."

Hikari felt herself fill with happiness. She was finally able to get him to enjoy himself.  
>" Maybe we should go to the festival tomorrow." She suggested as she looked up at the sunset. " After all, it's your last day before you have to go work."<p>

" I don't really have a choice in it do I?"  
>" No, not really." She smiled at him. Gaara froze. That feeling was back again. It was for a second, but it was there.<p>

" Just ignore it." He thought to himself.

" It won't work kid. You can't." Araag chimed in. It had to work, it just had to. If not . . . Gaara wouldn't know what to do with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

*just to let you know this scene goes great with Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran :) *

* * *

><p>Gaara stepped out of the bathroom and ran the towel through his hair. He looked over at the bed and saw Hikari sitting there reading. Her hair was in a beautiful mess, glasses gently resting on her face. His stomach turning at the sight of her.<p>

" Ignore it." he kept reminding himself. "Just ignore it."

She stretched and let out a big yawn.

"It feels nice to be clean." She smiled to no one in particular. Gaara sat down next to her on the bed and turned his attention to the T.V.

" I didn't know you wore glasses."  
>" I'm suppose to when I read." she stated as she rubbed her arms, "My God it's freezing in here."<p>

" You should dry your hair." He spoke softly.  
>" Their hairdryer is broken. I can't."<p>

" Hold her." Araag stated simply.

"What!"  
>" You heard me Romeo, I said hold her!"<p>

" No! I will not do that."  
>" So you're just gonna let her freeze?"<br>Gaara stayed still. He looked down and hid his blushing cheeks. Slowly he reached out and pulled her into his bare chest. Hikari was taken by surprised and her face went beat red. His chest was warm and comforting. Subconsciously she moved closer feeling all the cold disappear. Gaara sat there and felt his heart pound against his ribcage.

" It won't stop." He thought.

" And it never will." Araag commented.

" What if she can hear it?"

" I'm sure hers is doing the same thing right now."

Hikari laughed silently. Gaara looked down at her confused.  
>" My heart is beating so hard right now. How silly of me."<p>

Gaara's hand tugged at her chin and made her look up at him. Oh so gently, he took off her glasses, making her heart stop. After he put them down on the night stand, he held her cheek in his palm with his thumb running over her skin.

" So soft." He whispered in his mind. Hikari leaned into his caresses and her eyes fluttered shut. The knots in stomach twisted and turned even more.

" W-what do I do?" He begged Araag.

" Kiss her."

He said it so simply but it wasn't something he could just do. What did he do? How was he suppose to do it? He slowly leaned in, constantly looking back and forth between her eyes and lips.

" You can do it kid."

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as he made his way closer to her. All these new feelings flooded through him that he didn't know what to do with them.

" KazeKage! Kazekage! We have a delivery!"

Gaara and Hikari both snapped their heads towards the door. Quickly Gaara got up and headed towards the door. What in the world was he trying to do!

"Ah Kazekage! I'm sorry its so late, here are some kimonos for the fire festival tomorrow. We all hope you can make time to come."

Gaara took the trunk into his arms and thanked the worker. They gave him smile and bid him good night.

" What in the world are they doing here this late?" Hikari asked as he set the trunk on the bed. He opened the trunk and two beautiful kimonos laid perfectly folded.

" My god these are beautiful." She gasped as she reached for hers. She pulled it out and looked at the beautiful detailing, the vibrant reds, oranges and pinks mixed together perfectly. She held it against herself and it hit just in the middle of her thigh. It was something she just couldn't believe that was hers.

" Don't just stare! Compliment her you moron!" Araag snapped. Gaara swallowed and slowly opened his lips.

" You'll look nice."

" Aw thanks." She smiled.  
>"Really . . . nice? That's the best thing you could have said!" Araag shouted.<br>" Shut up you annoying pest!"

Hikari yawned and stretched out her arms.  
>" I thinking I'm going to lay down." She said as she gently laid her kimono back down.<br>" I can't wait for tomorrow."

Gaara closed the trunk and placed it down as the lights shut off, leaving the TV the only thing to light the room. Both climbed into the bed and got under the covers with Hikari laid facing away.

" Get closer. She's cold remember?" Araag said as he pushed Gaara to move. Slowly he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her tense, but then quickly relax at his warmth and comfort.

" You said you were cold." He mumbled with embarrassment. Hikari smiled and tangled their legs together. The sound of his heart beat made her eyes grow heavy. Soon she was fast asleep.

" Relax, just enjoy the moment." Araag spoke, trying to comfort Gaara. Gaara let out one deep breath and let himself sink into the mattress. The smell of her soap and lotion made his heart relax. She was warm against his chest and made him never want to leave her side.  
>" What . . . What is this feeling?" He asked Araag as he slowly began to fall asleep.<p>

" This, kid, this is love."


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari stood in front of the mirror and curled her hair so her locks would look more neat compared to her natural curls. Once they cooled she would spray them and pin them up to her liking, slipping in a hairpiece as well. Sitting on the counter of the bathroom, she got close to the mirror and started on her makeup. Meanwhile Gaara sat in boredom in the room. He quietly watched T.V. occasionally glancing outside to watch the though they would have to wait to night to set out, it had still taken her a while to get ready.

" God damn girls take a long time." he sighed in his mind.  
>" She wants to look nice. What's wrong with that?" Araag asked. " I'm sure she doesn't get to go to these much because of her being an Anbu."<p>

Gaara said nothing and reached for his Kimono. Telling Hikari not to come out, he quickly changed.

" What can she be doing to make herself look better? Not that that's possible-"

He froze as Hikari stepped out.  
>" What was that you were about to say?" Araag teased. Hikari brushed out the folds of her skirts and fixed the last minute things. The vibrant oranges and reds stood boldly against the black base, her obi hugging her waist tight. He couldn't find his words to speak.<p>

" Finally finished." She smiled. " What do you think?"  
>Her eyes searched him for a hopeful answer as she gave a small turn, her skirt frilling out then coming back down to rest at her mid thigh. The curve of her legs and back were shown off with the small heels that rested at her feet.<p>

" You look -"

Gaara couldn't find the word to describe it.

" Sexy?" Araag finished. He pushed him aside, to shy to think that about her.

" Amazing."

Hikar's eyes gleamed.

" Really?"

Gaara nodded timidly in frustration, looking out of the side of his eyes.  
>" Lets get going. It should be starting soon." She urged as she tugged at his hand. For a second their eyes locked and Gaara got a good look at her eyes. The vibrant blue that had stolen his heart. It was then he realized this girl that Araag claimed her was falling in love with, was the girl who rescued him 3 years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikari felt herself be taken back by the lights that gleamed around them. Flames blew into different shapes from different performers, entrancing their audience. She felt like a little kid, wanting to eat every single food, play every single game, ride every ride and see every single store. She had gotten so wrapped up that she didn't even realize that she hadn't let go of Gaara's hand from tugging him down to town. Her hand was so small in his but he knew it had much power behind it.<p>

" Oh! Two dumplings please!" She smiled. The vendor returned her cheer and handed her the order. Hikari grabbed a pair of chop sticks next to the vendor and picked up a dumpling.

" Here try it." She spoke as she held the dumpling up to Gaara's mouth.

" Why do I have to eat it first?" He spoke. "I can feed myself you know."

Hikari rolled her eyes and pushed forward a little. " Just eat it. I want to know if it's good or not."

Didn't she know that there were people around? That they could see what she was doing and mistake it? Gaara ignored the whispers and took a bite, his face beat red.  
>" So?"<br>" It's good."

Hikari smiled and fed him the rest before nibbling at her own dumpling. They walked up and down the rows and rows of stores and stands, occasionally stopping to watch a show or look in a store.

" Gaara lets go on that!" She spoke as she pointed to a ride. If he remembered it was called a scrambler that he saw a lot at festivals, but never really took the time to go on it.

When it was their turn the two sat in the chair and pulled the door shut. While they were waiting Gaara took notice of the couples sitting together in their own seat, just like how they were. It was too similar to being out on a date with her.

The chairs began to spin and laughs escaped everyone as they were spun and moved along the dips. Hikari's laughs filled his ears as she was pushed against him from the force of spinning. Gaara couldn't help but smile himself from watching her.

Afterwards they stumbled through a fun house, then browsed over a couple of stores. While Hikari finished paying, Gaara wondered to a few stores down. He looked over the collection of gems and jewels, not exactly sure why he had gone inside. Then he stopped at the sight of a beautiful haircomb. A butterfly of orange and red and pink was carefully organized into a piece of art.

" Ah Kazekage what an honor it is to have you in my store!" The owner cheered. " May I interest you in anything?"

He looked up at the older woman who peered up at him. Perhaps it would be something to pay her back for getting him the book. . .

He carefully picked up the piece, crystals dangling down from the butterfly's wings.

" Is this all you would like?" She spoked as she lifted it from her hands and rung him up for it. He simply nodded.  
>" Now when you place it in her hair make sure to do so like this -" She said as she took it and showed him, imagining a head in the air. " I take it you will give it to her tonight? So you won't need a bag?" Gaara shook his head in silence.<p>

" Enjoy the festival Kazekage. Please come again!"

Gaara turned and quickly ushered himself out of the stand, giving a silent thank you. He made only a few steps outside the store before bumping into Hikari. Quickly he hid the trinket behind his back.

" Hey Gaara, why were you in there?" She asked with curiosity.

" Damn, caught red handed." Araag snickered.  
>" Don't tell me you bought a little something for yourself?" She teased. Gaara growled and shot her a glare.<p>

" No, you annoying brat."

" Oh whatever." She smirked as she crossed her arms. The music from the dance floor began to change its up beat songs and slowed down, as if the DJ just wanted to make it that much harder on him.

" Here." he spoke as he swallowed his nervousness and held out his hands. " It's for buying me the book."

When he heard her say nothing, he peeked his eyes open and saw her standing there shocked. Without saying a word Hikari pulled him to the center of the dance floor and hugged him.  
>" Thank you." She whispered. Gaara's heart fluttered and skipped a beat as he placed it into her hair, just like how the woman had told him to. Once he was done her hands wrapped around his neck and she laid into his chest.<br>" Go ahead kid."

The assurance from Araag gave Gaara that urge to wrap his hands around her waist. He closed his eyes and laid his head against hers, feeling himself to sway to the beat. Suddenly he felt like they were the only two people in the word.


End file.
